Burst Wispon
The Burst Wispon is a Wispon that is both themed after and utilizes the power of the Red Wisp. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Red Wisps, along with other fellow Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, as thanks for saving their race and planet, a bunch of Red Wisps and other fellow Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) During the War Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved from Badniks by the mercenary duo, Rough the Skunk and Tumble the Skunk, who wielded a Burst Wispon and a Drill Wispon respectively. The two then offered to improve the town's defenses, but they winded up conquering the town. (StH: #3) Fallout When a Badnik force attacked a town, the local militia and several of the residents armed themselves with various Wispons - among them Void Wispons, Burst Wispons, and at least one unnamed pink Wispon - which they used to fight off the invading robots. After listening to the commands of Amy Rose, the armed citizens fell back to the Town Hall, where they, on Amy's mark, successfully destroyed a wave of Badniks with the Wispons, including at least one Burst Wispon. (StH: #2) When Sonic and Knuckles the Echidna entered the town that was conquered by Rough and Tumble, the two duos eventually battled. During their battle, Rough attempted to use a Burst Wispon, but thanks to Sonic's inspirational speech, the Red Wisp inside of it left the weapon and turned on Rough and Tumble, along with many other Wisps who left the Wispons that they were inside of. As a result, Sonic and Knuckles were victorious. (StH: #3) Eventually, Sonic entered the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, which was under attack from Badniks. When he entered, he came across some civilians wielding Burst Wispons against some Egg Pawns. (StH: #4) Appearance Modeled after the Red Wisp, the Burst Wispon is a red-colored Wispon that has a fireball-shaped frame that is held together by several black nozzles. These nozzles are attached to a white barrel. It also has three holes on its front, keeping with the Red Wisp-motif. It also has a black handle on the back that allows the wielder to hold it in a comfortable grip. Abilities The Burst Wispon's signature function is its ability to hold Red Wisps inside it and harness their energies to power itself. Without a Red Wisp inside it, the Burst Wispon is useless. When active, this Wispon is able to spew highly intense flames hot enough to destroy Badniks. Being built to clear out crowds of robots, the Burst Wispons possess a widespread attack range. Background Information *The Burst Wispon was based on the weapon of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Forces. It was unnamed in the comic, but its name is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Weapons Category:Video Game Items Category:Wispons